


В темноте

by Leytenator



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	В темноте

Она слишком много пьет.  
Здесь все слишком много пьют; алкоголь у каждого разный, причина надраться - одна. Ходит и ходит кругами, сжимает кольцо душного застоявшегося воздуха.  
"Лучшие бризы на западном побережье..."  
Туфта это все.  
Алкоголь - крепкая выпивка без меры и вкуса, пробежки в четыре утра до полного изнеможения, рыбалка в минус восемь под мокрым снегом, бьющим в лицо - и выбивающим все мысли из головы. Много чего еще, но выпивка, конечно, всего действенней, когда рядом с тобой бродит уже случившаяся чужая смерть, которую ты не смог предотвратить. В ее случае - смерти.  
Да, выпивка - это классика.  
\- Эй, морячок, угостишь девушку?  
Сколько их было, сколько, капитанов и шкиперов, старпомов и юнг потерпевших крушение счастливых жизней? Она отлично разбирается в рангах и снастях, ее дом уставлен макетами кораблей и книгами по навигации сверху донизу. Она ненавидит их все. Она ненавидит море и дремлющую на его дне темноту.  
Морячок улыбается и тянет руку за бумажником. Значит, сегодня удачный день.  
Три бокала спустя перед глазами уже подворотня с похабно подмигивающим фонарем, в ушах звенит тихий смех, долетающий будто из ниоткуда.  
Ну что, по стандартной схеме? Добрый коп или злой? А может, просто отсосать парнишке для разнообразия...  
\- Что-то не так?  
Слишком честная физиономия. Слишком доверчивая.  
\- ФБР.  
Хорошо все-таки, что она не вышвырнула в залив старое удостоверение, когда так хотелось.  
\- Подбери челюсть с асфальта, захлопни рот и слушай меня внимательно, мальчик. Сваливай из этого города. Сваливай и никогда не возвращайся.  
Морячок улепетывает со всех ног, пожалуй, даже резвее, чем бежал сюда, в укромный уголок. Ну и молодец. Умница. Ебаное ничтожество, даже не сказал спасибо. Что она вообще надеялась услышать? "Вы спасли мне жизнь, мэм"? "Берегите себя"? "Расслабься, чокнутая, начальство прислало тебе напарника, а ты первым делом цапаешь его за ширинку"?  
Морячка и след простыл, а она все стоит и смотрит на мигающий фонарь, пока тот не гаснет.  
Она передергивает плечами. Чертова темнота. Она ненавидит темноту. Морячков, наверное, тоже. Надо бы вернуться в бар и проверить, уехал ли этот из города, или стоит добавить экспрессии. Удостоверение, и как еще самой не надоело...  
Никто из них ей не верит.  
В Вашингтоне тоже не поверили.  
В баре одни знакомые рожи, и она успокаивается, медленно приближаясь к стойке. Значит, на этот раз удалось. Роберт молча салютует стаканом виски, она отбирает его и залпом допивает до дна. Ей тоже ничего не надо говорить. Трудный вечер. Один из. Такой, как все.  
Потом они пьют, и пьют, и пьют, и Роберт начинает рассказывать, как в восемьдесят девятом чуть не замерз насмерть в Непале, охотясь за йети. Как раз через год после того, как не прошел в Академию. Тоже мне, большое упущение, в Куантико все небось обрыдались. Роберт все говорит и говорит, и главное - вовремя кивать и напоминать ему заказать еще выпивки.  
Черт знает, кто из них кого тащит домой. Проклятый аматор, ни работать, ни пить толком не умеет. Иногда она думает - плюнуть на все, рассказать ему без утайки, как есть, зачем она торчит в этом безумном месте уже столько лет. Конечно, он догадывается. Умный парень. Хороший, действительно хороший, ну и не будем портить ему жизнь, пусть себе гоняется за чем-то неведомым.  
Она прекрасно знает свою цель.  
\- Проваливай, я доберусь дальше сама. Давай, а то детей перебудишь. Обойдемся без страстных засосов на крыльце.  
Самое глубокое внедрение в истории ФБР, думает она, сражаясь со входной дверью. Глубже не бывает, выкуси, агент Купер, в какой бы преисподней ты сейчас ни обретался.  
Дверь бесшумно открывается, звучит еле слышный смех. Немного сокрушенный. Очень ласковый.  
Преисподняя темна и пахнет свежей выпечкой.  
Включается свет.  
Не смотри ему в глаза. Вот так, сощурься, и он сжалится.  
Не смотри ему в глаза.  
\- Ох, дорогая. Давай я тебе помогу.  
Он наконец щелкает выключателем и бережно снимает с ее шеи крестик.  
Помоги мне, помоги.  
Помоги мне, Господи.


End file.
